Rise and Shine
by nathyandrade
Summary: Being around different people, different places, it was just…different. But something happened last night and he had to pinch himself to make sure it was all real. Canon-ish


He woke up in the middle of the night. Well, it was later than that because he could see through the window that somewhere up in the sky the sun was rising.

He felt different, not just any kind of different, the I-had-sex kind of different. You see, he went to a party last night because it was just how things worked nowadays for him. He started attending college a few months ago and has found that yeah, life, college and parties were a hell of a good combination. Not that he would get himself drunk in every single one of them, because that was totally not the case. He just enjoyed them. Being around different people, different places, it was just…different. But something happened last night and he had to pinch himself to make sure it was all real.

He was at one of those frat parties where people tend to go really crazy. Some were dancing, well if you could call that dancing, in the living room. Some other people were playing beer-pong and another whole lot were making out, more like almost having sex, in front of everyone. Yeah, college was, you know, college and he loved every minute of it.

He was kind of hungry and was heading towards the food table to get another snack when he felt his phone vibrate with a new message.

_Where are you? _It was Rachel. After her audition for Funny Girl they had kept in touch, because how they could not, right? Anyway, he wasn't expecting a text message from her.

_I'm at a party. Why do you ask? _

_Because I'm at your door room._

Came her answer a few minutes later. She was at his door? Here at Lima U? What was she doing here?

_What are you doing here?_

It took her longer than before to answer this time.

_Nothing. This was a mistake and I shouldn't have come._

What? Now she was leaving? He went outside as fast as his drunk state would let him and did the first thing he could think of. He called her and impatiently waited for her to answer.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on?" He didn't want to sound so crude but he had a lot to drink and was really confused.

"_Nothing Finn. I just…this was a bad idea. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come"_

"No! Look, just…just wait for me ok? I'll be there in like 10 minutes or so"

"_You don't have to, Finn. You're at a party"_

"I don't care. I'll be right there. Don't leave, ok?"

"_Ok"_

He quickly made his way out the door and within seconds was heading to his dorm. What could she possibly want? And what was she doing back in Lima? There were so many questions.

When he got to his destination, there she was, sitting on the floor and she had that look on her face like she was thinking really hard.

"Rach?"

She finally realized someone else was in the room. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, like she was embarrassed or something.

"Hi"

She started getting up but he just shook his head and joined her on the floor. Her legs were so short and that made him smile. Their height difference was always so amusing to him.

"So, this is a surprise"

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't call first. I just acted on impulse"

"Well, there's nothing to be sorry for. I like it"

He smiled at her. He wasn't expecting her to visit anytime soon. But that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy having her here.

She smiles back and looks down. She was thinking of what to say to him, he could tell. Or at least that was what she used to do back when they were together.

"I came here to thank you, actually"

"To thank me? For what?"

"For doing what you always did best. Encourage me. And thanks to you I had the courage to audition for Funny Girl"

"Well, I didn't really do anything. I just reminded you of how good you are Rach. Like I said, you're a star in the making and everyone should get a chance to see that"

"You're never going to guess with which song I auditioned for the callback"

"Hmm, let's see. My Man?"

She nodded her head no.

"No? So, what about Funny Girl?"

She nodded her head again.

"Don't Rain on my Parade?"

"No, Finn. It was not from the movie"

"Then I have no idea"

"It was To Love You More by Celine Dion"

"I don't know that one"

"The lyrics reminded me of you, of us"

The kept in silence just staring at each other, letting her words sink in. None of them knowing what to say to each other.

"So Don't Stop Believin' huh?"

That song meant so much for them, for the Glee Club. It was when everything began, when he first realized that there was something special about her. It was also the song they sang when he came to terms, right on that stage during Regionals, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So, yeah. It was a really special song.

"You sang it without me? How could you?"

He tried to keep a serious face, but after seeing her big wide eyes, worried that she had done something wrong, he lost it and started laughing. At first, she was a little bit annoyed but soon joined him. After calming down, he rose to his feet and offered her his hand.

"Come on, this floor is starting to hurt my behind"

She giggled and soon they were entering his room. She already knew he shared it with Puck so…

"Where's Noah?"

"I think he's still at the party"

"You think?"

"Well, the last time I saw him he was with some chick, so I don't know. He could be anywhere at this point"

They both went silent not knowing what to say to each other. He had so many questions. Was she going to spend the night? Did she want to repeat what happened between them at the wedding? He sighed.

"Are you upset that I'm here?"

"Of course not, Rachel. I'm really happy that you're here. I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Are you going to spend the night?"

"Well…I, If that's ok with you"

"Of course it is". He started going through his things that were lying on his bed, gathering them all together and placing them on the sofa in the corner. He picked her bag and placed it on the floor next to it.

"Well, the room is not very clean but that should do, right?"

"Of course, Finn"

He started grabbing a pillow and a bed sheet and putting them on the sofa that sure did not fit him at all.

"Are you kidding me? You're not sleeping on the couch Finn"

"No, Rach. I don't want to make this weird for you"

"You'll make things weird by sleeping far away from me"

He looked at her with a lopsided smile. He was relieved to see that things would always remain the same with her. He stepped towards her, slowly to make sure she would not run away. And when he was right in front of her, he looked down and saw the look on her face. Eager, waiting for his next move. He wanted to kiss her, like, so, so badly. But he needed to do something first, so he just did. He hugged her, like really hugged her. Smelling that unique sent that belonged to her, his Rachel. Because, yeah she would always be his.

She hugged him back, like she've really missed him just as much as he've missed her. And he felt like telling her so.

"I've really missed you, Rach. So much"

"I've missed you too. You have no idea"

And things escalated pretty fast after that. Clothes were taken off. Kisses were shared. Soft ones. Hard ones. Nips and bites. Moans and screams. Being with her was so awesome, like, such a special thing. He loved to share that with her. Because he knew just how to please her, how to kiss her. All the right spots.

"Oh, don't! Don't stop, please. Keep going, right…right there" She was on top of him. It was like the third time they were going at it. He wanted to say "make love", but what they were doing now could not be defined as make love.

He was thrusting pretty fast. He wanted to make her feel good and by the way she was holding on to him, scratching his chest like that and the way she was whimpering and moaning, yeah, he was totally going to make her come again.

"Finn", she was almost there, he could tell. "please". Fuck, she was going to make him come and end everything right then and there if she kept talking like that. He fasten his speed and one of his favorite things in the whole world happened. Seeing her reaching her peak, shutting her eyes and making those sounds. He loved to have sex with her. Forget that, he simply loved her. Like, really loved.

He couldn't help and follow right after her. And when they came to their senses once again he felt her lie on his chest, her face buried in his neck and her fingers tracing circles on his nipple. He could feel her smelling him, like she was memorizing it. He sighed once again.

"What are you thinking?"

"About you, about us. I really miss just hanging with you, talking to you, lying down with you. I just-I just miss everything about you and me when we were together. That's all"

She was silent. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad with what he said. But it was the truth, he couldn't help and not tell her. She deserved to know, right?

"You know, I've been doing all of this things for me, like school and auditions and I am living the dream, Finn. I really am and I have to thank you for that. I have to thank you for truly believing in me like you always do and for sacrificing your own happiness for me. I'll never forget that. But also, I can't help and feel like.."

"Like?"

"Like there's always something missing. I've told you that already when you were in New York with me. I can't be complete there when you're not around"

He put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She deepened the kiss, making them both gasp for air.

"Rach, when do you have to go back home?"

"I am home, Finn. I'm finally home, right here."

After his freshmen year ended, he transferred to New York City. He moved to the loft to live with the three of them. At first it was kind of crazy, like he'd get into a lot of fights with Santana just to defend Rachel or himself from her harsh words. And Rachel would just tell him to give up and that one day he'd get used to it.

And of course he was bunking with Rachel and she would call it "their room". It felt really awesome.

And a few years later while sharing their own room in their own house it still felt awesome.

"Did you know it?"

"What, baby?"

"That we'd end up married and happy?"

"Of course I knew Rach. We're endgame, remember? We were just waiting for the right time"

"Thank you Finn"

"For what?"

"For bringing me back home"


End file.
